


Nightly Ritual

by lionessvalenti



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Belly Rubs, F/F, Pregnancy, References to Infertility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: Natasha looks forward to her and Laurel's nightly ritual.
Relationships: Earth-2 Laurel Lance/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: We <3 Bellies - Round 1





	Nightly Ritual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



"I'm exhausted."

Natasha glanced over her shoulder at Laurel, who had just sunk onto the bed and smiled. "I'm pretty sure people told you this wasn't going to be easy."

"They did," Laurel replied, resting a hand on her pregnant belly, "but I ignored them."

Natasha snickered. She pulled an oversized t-shirt over her head and wandered over the bed. She perched herself on the edge. "Maybe you should try taking it easy."

Laurel rolled her eyes. "Let's wait until I'm waddling around to take it easy."

"That's only a few weeks away," Natasha said with a cheeky grin. She reached over into the nightstand and pulled out a container of shea butter lotion.

"Can we just travel to the future when we already have these babies?" Laurel pulled up her tank top, revealing her bare belly. "Actually, no. Let's take this the long way."

"The long way," Natasha agreed as she popped open the tub.

She warmed the lotion between her hands before placing her palms on either side of Laurel's belly and began to gently massage the skin. There were still a few stretch marks, nothing could truly prevent them, but they were pale, even as Laurel's stomach had expanded over the last five months.

Laurel was perfectly capable of moisturizing her own belly, but it had become something of a ritual. It was a few minutes to reconnect, no matter what had happened during the day. Sometimes, Natasha's thoughts would drift away from her to fantasize about getting to this moment.

"You're tense," Laurel said.

Natasha glanced up at her, and then back down to Laurel's rounded stomach. "I'm fine."

"I know you are, but you can tell me what you're thinking."

Usually, Natasha could tell Laurel just about anything. They both had so many dark things in their pasts, there was no shame between them. Every awful truth had been met with understanding. They knew where they had come from, and they knew what they were trying to accomplish together moving forward.

This was different.

Instead of replying, Natasha continued her work. She relished the nightly ritual, her thoughts sometimes drifting during the day to when she could get her hands on Laurel's belly. She loved the way it felt like it was growing right beneath her hands.

Natasha smoothed her palms along the lower curve of Laurel's stomach. She could feel Laurel watching her, waiting for a response. If they were going to wait each other out, Natasha could hold out forever. But if they were going to do this, Natasha couldn't always retreat.

"Have you ever... not known that you wanted something until you couldn't have it?" Natasha asked.

"You know that I have," Laurel replied. She reached down and rested a hand over Natasha's, holding it warm between her palm and her belly.

Natasha looked up. It was hard to meet Laurel's eye, but she deserved no less. "I know that when the babies are born, I'm not even going to think about who carried them. But right now... I want this and I hate knowing that I can't do it."

Laurel's mouth curled up into a smile. It made her lips look full and luscious. "You know that there's no way I could do this without you, right? I didn't expect this. I never thought I would meet someone like you and that I would have the opportunity to start a family. This is all you, Nat. I might be the one who's pregnant, but we are carrying this together."

The only thing keeping Natasha's hands from shaking was the steady pressure of Laurel's hands atop them. Every single dark path they had taken led them here, to this beautiful moment.

Natasha leaned forward and kissed Laurel softly on the mouth. She tilted back just enough to press a kiss to Laural's belly. "Thank you."

Laurel ran her fingers through Natasha's hair. "Don't mention it, gorgeous."


End file.
